The investigators assert that advances in electrocardiology over the past several decades have been rapid enough to justify annual ISCE Meetings. They further assert that the topic areas are particularly important with the volume of computer processed electrocardiograms on the order of 54 million in 1987 in the United States and more than 15,000 devices in the field with analysis capabilities. The objective of this conference would be to exchange information about automated Electrocardiologic advances among basic Scientists. Clinical researchers, Biomedical Engineers, Epidemiologists, Computer Scientists and Electrophysiologists. The majority of participants are from academic organizations, with considerable international participation: Research Scientists and Engineers from industry would also be represented. The multi-disciplinary nature of the participants would allow in-depth exploration of scientific/technical issues such as electrocardiographic imaging, mechanisms of fibrillation and defibrillation, automated external defibrillators, implantable anti-arrhythmic devices, ischemic monitoring, EKG predictors of morbidity and mortality, and QT dispersion. Eight sessions are planned over a four day period including a Young Investigator's session. The philosophy of the ISCE Conference, patterned after the Gordon Conferences, is to maximize opportunities for discussions. Formal presentations with considerable time for discussion are held mornings and evenings. Afternoons are available for free discussion and small study groups or workshops and for poster sessions. The scientific areas addressed ideally match the interests of the clinical Electrocardiologists, Electrophysiologists and Bioengineer readership of the Journal of Electrocardiology.